


Halloween 2

by Oblako



Series: однострочники  X-Men: First Class [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblako/pseuds/Oblako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>заявка: Эрик/Чарльз. В костюмах дьявола и ангела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween 2

_Эрик в белом. Над головой – неяркий нимб, за спиной – намёки на крылья. На губах – улыбка с хитрецой вместо этой постоянной настороженности._  
  
_Чарльз в чёрном. Через волосы проглядывают маленькие рожки, сзади кокетливо изогнулся хвост. Пальцы левой руки только отнял от головы. То ли поправлял прядь, то ли прочел все твои мысли. Мда._  
  
_Стоят рядом, держась за руки как-то почти незаметно, но неотвратимо…_  
  
Эх, карандашей нет, бумаги тем более, но это же не повод чтобы не поделиться.  
Рейвен заходит на кухню этого их ЦРУшного пристанища. Эрик в черном, Чарльз… гм… ну, как обычно. Пьют кофе, мило беседуют. Точнее, Чарльз что-то рассказывает, а Эрик слушает, отгородившись кружкой. Девушка достаёт из холодильника пачку сока, взвешивает в руке и пьёт прямо так, без стакана. Всё равно там немного осталось. Делает пальцами условный знак и представляет картинку в деталях.  
Над Эриком на секунду загорается нимб – Чарльз даёт понять, что оценил шутку. Ха.  
\- И когда я увидел то, что видела Мойра… - Чарльз такой милый, а Эрик выглядит… пожалуй, менее напряженным, чем вчера. И славненько.  
  
«Ну, удачи» - думает Рейвен, выбрасывая пакет из-под сока. Чарльз бросает на неё быстрый взгляд, и в его глазах кружатся искристые смешинки.  
  
«Улыбайся, Чарльз, ты шикарно выглядишь» - думает Рейвен и делает знак отмены, выходя из комнаты.


End file.
